


Doctor To Doctor (Ministry Women, Part 2)

by flickawhip



Series: Ministry Women - Carlisle's School Troubles. [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry Women series may be uploaded out of order, but I'll try to keep it as a series. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor To Doctor (Ministry Women, Part 2)

Carl smiled slightly as he made his way down to the School nurse's room, which had been taken over by Dr. Porsha Neilsen in order to conduct her part of the Ministry Investigation, and it was here Carl was going to speak with. Carl was feeling a little safer now after his 'meeting' with Beth Silver. She was prepared to say the girls had gotten pregnant outside of school so that was one part of the problem solved. Porsha's side of the investigation had never overly concerned Carl she was there mainly to conduct Rape kit tests on the girls to see if there had been any sexual abuse that had led to the pregnancies and Carl knew that wasn't the case. Still it paid to be safe rather than sorry the report had to be a complete clean bill for the school, for him and above all...The girls themselves. He heated the idea of them being sent elsewhere where god knows how they would be treated. He arrived at the Nurse's station as he did he saw young Cindee Layne coming out she was one of the girls Carl had impregnated. He smiled softly at her and nodded.

"You okay?"  
"She's fine."

Porsha's voice was gentle, her smile soft. 

"Go on home Cindee."

The girl had left and her voice lifted slightly, tender as always. 

"So ... I take it you wanted to be sure I won't report back on your guilt?"  
"Can I at least some in before you start my lynching?"  
"If you ask nicely..."  
"Please can I come in and talk to you in private Dr. Neilsen?"  
"Yes, you may."

Porsha teased, stepping back to let him in. Carl walked in and let Porsha shut the door.

"So ......which of the girls told you?"  
"None of them... Beth did."  
"Oh....and errr what else did she tell you?"  
"That you were well worth trusting."  
Carl smiled and gently placed his hands on to Porsha's hips.

"Anything else?"

He asked bringing her just a little closer to him.   
"Mmmm... depends how you mean?"  
Carl smiled and brought Porsha in intimately close.

"Oh....I think you know what I mean Dr. Neilsen..."

He gently teased her lab coat open.   
"Oh, well yes... I do know that you had sex with my wife... as it happens."  
"Yes, me and her did have sex."

He admitted casually. He opened Porsha's lab coat fully and admired her body. 

"Don't you think you'd be more comfortable if you took off..."

He looked up at her.

"Your clothes."  
"Oh, trying for the full set are we?"  
"You could say that...however I've also heard through the grapevine. That your incredible in bed and....I want to screw your goddamn brains out."  
"Well, since you asked so nicely... perhaps you should lock the door?"  
Carl smiled and went over and locked the door. Porsha shrugged off her lab-coat. 

"Wouldn't you rather undress me?"  
"No I want to see you undress."  
"Then take a seat, handsome."  
Carl smirked and pulled out the chair from the Nurse's desk and turned it around so he could watch Porsha strip for him. He sat down to watch. Porsha smiled and slowly stripped herself.  
"Very, very sexy…"

Carl said a sizable bulge already forming in his pants.  
"Perhaps you should take your turn."  
Carl stood up and began to undress for Porsha's viewing pleasure. Porsha smiled as she watched him, well aware of how hard he was getting... and just how big he actually was.   
"Like what you’re seeing?"

Carl said as he finished undressing.   
"Oh yes."  
"You can touch… hands and lips are perfectly allowed…"  
Porsha smirked and moved closer, slowly stroking her hand down his chest. Carl sighed and ran his own hand over Porsha's own ample chest. Porsha smiled and murred softly, moving to cup and fondle him lightly. Carl gasped and became rock hard in seconds in Porsha's hand.   
"Mmmm, hot for me are you?"  
"Why don't you check how hot I am with your mouth Doctor."  
Porsha smirked and knelt to do as he said. Carl gasped loudly.   
"Shhhh…"

Porsha teased, setting a pace of licking and suckling on him. Carl groaned and laced a hand into her long fizzy red hair. Porsha smirked and sped up a little. Carl wanted to shoot his loud down her throat but restrained herself and gently but firmly pulled her off of him ignoring her mews of sad protest.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I don't want to some too early and spoil our fun."  
"And yet, you had Beth screaming in moments."   
"Who said I wasn't going to have you screaming?"

He purred in her ear.

"I'm just trying to decided what the most sexual satisfying way of making you scream will be…"  
"I'd choose fast if I were you... Cullen."  
Carl pushed her back onto the Nurses' desk and began to suckle hard on her ample tits. Porsha moaned softly. Carl began to rub his cock over Porsha's cunt.

"Mmmmmm just like Beth... Sopping wet and I've not even really touched you yet…"  
"What can I say... your hot."  
"Thank you for the compliment Dr. Neilsen…"

He murred in her ear as his cock began to tease apart the lips of Porsha's pussy. Porsha moaned softly. 

"Mmmm."  
"Wow...been a while since I encountered a woman as easy as you."

He teased good naturedly, gently nipping her shoulder with his teeth.   
"Tease."

Porsha whined.   
"I treat ladies just as they deserve to be treated…"

He purred as he began to push into her.

"Tender girls like Beth get the gentle treatment.... tarts like you.... you get this kind of treatment…"  
"Well, at least Beth got the nice treatment."

Porsha teased, unable to hide her moan of pleasure.   
"As if I'd treat a fragile girl like Beth like a whore… You on the other hand...."

Carl teased and playfully spanked her ass as he pushed in a little more. Porsha moaned again, already pretty close.   
"Another one who can't stay the course…"

Carl teased as he pushed the rest of his 10 inches into her.   
"Not my fault you’re so big..."

Porsha moaned, arching into him, so close now. Carl smirked and hooked her right leg and put it up over his shoulder so she was fully exposed to his 'assault'.

"Well....just means that like Beth you get two orgasms…"

He purred in her ear. That was enough to undo her. Carl laughed and rode out her orgasm.

"Wow...you came hard there…"

He purred in her ear letting her catch her breath before he began to ride her again.   
"Yeah... get used to it. Ready when you are... ace."  
Carl raised an eyebrow.

"Get used to it...that sounds like you want this to be a regular thing…."

He purred before he began to thrust into her again.   
"Maybe."

Porsha responded, arching into him. Carl smirked and met her thrusts with even harder thrusts.

 

"Whore."

 

He hissed at her hotly.   
"Only sometimes."

Porsha's response was spoken firmly, her body arching into his again. tightening around him.   
"I wouldn't go near you if you were a full time Whore, even I have my limits…"

Carl purred kissing her lovingly on the lips. Porsha laughed softly, kissing him cautiously, soon crying out as she came apart for the second time. Carl groaned as he felt his own climax coming.

"In or out?"  
"In."  
Carl groaned and came hard inside of her.

"Mmmmmmmm....so tell me Dr. Neilsen...."

He said as they both came down from their orgasm.

"What did your investigation find?"  
"You are totally innocent."  
Porsha smiled, kissing him softly.   
“Just… try not to be so obvious next time.”


End file.
